Evy Hurk y el Bosque Encantado
by ocnarf
Summary: Una cierta valoriana podria cambiar las cosas. Descubramoslo


Evy Hurk y el Bosque Encantado.

Nota: Once Upon a Time no pertenece, pero aprovechando algunos eventos nuevos quería que la madre de Hurk tuviera una aventura. Cualquiera referencia a Stargate se debe a que mev gustaba mucho Stargate SG-1 y su película. El nivel de tecnología de Shrack es bastante parecido al que hay en Star Wars

"**Hace mil años nosotros los escuderos encontramos una fisura que nos llevó a un extraño mundo donde criaturas fantásticas moraban. Intentamos lograr la justicia y un acuerdo de paz, pero un individuo identificado como el Oscuro lanzo un ejército de las tinieblas que nos hizo retroceder. Luchamos contra sus demonios y lo derrotamos. Como castigo el rey humano con el cual trabamos alianza lo confino como esclavo. Durante un tiempo vivimos como dioses, pero tras una revuelta decidimos alejarnos de ese mundo. El Oscuro lanzo una profecía asegurando que su sucesor traería la desgracia a esta tierra y varias más. Ese encuentro ha pasado al olvido y nadie ha vuelto a mencionarlo. Hasta ahora..."**

Evy miraba el lugar donde se encontraba, luego de haber sido arrojada a un portal luego de la batalla final entre Dark Star y su hijo Junk Hurk, la primera guerra había sido ganada estaba segura que sí. Dark Star fue profetizado a luchar y combatir contra su hijo en una lucha titánica.

Ella era la única que vio el lado bueno en Drax Ur, se amaban demasiado y esta vez no pudo evitar la catástrofe entre ambos. Miraba el lugar parecía un castillo muy grande y rodeado de un bosque oscuro. El Stargate de Sharack no había sido activado en años, los valorianos habían experimentado y tratado de crear nuevas puertas para viajar y conquistar planetas en los días del imperio. Los Antiguos dejaron miles de puertas estelares en miles de planetas y galaxias, fueron una de las primeras civilizaciones que prosperaron mucho antes que la poderosa raza de los valorianos, ellos trasportaban ciudades naves que podían albergar a miles de personas, evolucionaron física, mental y espiritualmente en algunos aspectos. Los Escuderos del Universo finalmente establecieron un tratado de no intervención en la Vía Láctea con los Antiguos, debido a todas las violaciones que habían hecho y alterando la evolución natural, no obstante les ayudaron contra los Espectros y ayudaron a detener una gran invasión.

Los valorianos eran protegidos por el Dios del Cielo conocido como Salkry quien había creado y administrado a los seres vivos de Sharack, aunque fuentes no oficiales habían teorizado la posibilidad de que los valorianos habían sido humanos que fueron llevados a Sharack por una raza extraterrestre desde la Tierra y con el paso del tiempo y evolución y contacto con otras razas empezaron convertirse en la potencia que luego serian y empezaron luego a invadir planetas buscando más conocimiento.

Claro que los altéranos tenían todavía influencia y su legado seguía siendo leyenda por todo el universo, incluso se cree que descubrieron el cómo viajar por las dimensiones. Pero Ahora los valorianos, Asgards, magizis, Icen-Jinn y las poderosas deidades que vagaban por el universo dominaban el espacio. Desde que los escuderos universales se instauraron como al fuerza de policía oficial, el universo gozaba de paz y tranquilidad.

Está mirando un arbusto y analizándolo con con un robot de color verde"

"R3-3D, puedes hacer un seguimiento y averiguar dónde estamos"

El pequeño robot hizo pitidos y tras unos minutos mediante un holograma de información comunico lo siguiente.

"Este mundo no está dentro de las regiones conocidas por los escuderos y valorianos por igual"

Evy caminaba hasta ver el castillo más de cerca cuando un montón de hombres con armaduras la rodearon. Se abrieron paso dejando que una mujer muy elegante y con vestido negro apareciera.

"¿Quién eres y que quieres forastera?"

Evy pensó rápidamente y dijo. Por alguna razón no confiaba en esa mujer y tendría que inventar una historia.

"Estoy vagando sin rumbo. Mi hijo mayor y mi antiguo amigo estaban luchando cuando por accidente fui secuestrada y termine aquí."

"Una historia bastante buena para ser verdad, espera un momento ¿hijo mayor? Tienes más hijos"

"Si una niña y dos niños"

"Disculpa pero no te vez como una mujer mayor"

Evy miraba ella era una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules, delgada y muchos de los guardias estaban mirándola con lujuria masculina. Las mujeres valoriana eran longevas y tardaban mucho en envejecer, aun incluso luego de tres embarazos.

"Pues, digamos simplemente que me mantengo en forma y sana"

"Yo también me mantengo en forma y aun así no podría evitar ser una anciana"

La mujer de miraba fría pensaba, normalmente mataría a los forasteros, pero tenía un lado compasivo que rara vez le gustaba mostrar, además pensaba que la mujer extrañaría a sus tres hijos.

"Bueno si gustas puedes venir a mi palacio y de paso charlar un poco. Tal vez pueda ayudarle a encontrar a sus tres niños"

Evy miraba y pensaba, habrá creído que sus hijos eran niños, los tres ya eran adolescentes, pero necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y viendo la oportunidad decidió aprovecharla.

"Ok esta bien."


End file.
